prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HPC02
is the 2nd episode for the season Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and also the 294th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. The episode focuses on introducing Hanasaki Tsubomi to Pretty Cure and the Tree of Hearts, as well as making her realize the power inside of her as she must try to save Kurumi Erika and the Tree of Hearts. Synopsis Cure Blossom finds herself overwhelmed with her new powers and attempts to gain control over them in order to save Erika and the tree of hearts. '' Summary After transforming and naming herself, Cure Blossom gets cheered on by Chypre and Coffret, but Sasorina tells the Desertrian to attack them, causing Cure Blossom to panic and jump away. But because of her new powers, she jumps several hundred meters in the air- causing her to cry and panic even worse due to having a fear of heights. After landing on the ground, Coffret asks Chypre if it was a good idea to make Tsubomi Pretty Cure. Chypre is left wondering about the decision herself. The Desertrian comes closer and Blossom runs away until smacking into a tree. Again and again she and the fairies have to avoid the Desertrian, but it ends with Cure Blossom just hitting another tree. Sasorina wonders if she really is Pretty Cure, and Cure Blossom admits that her powers are too strong and she doesn't know how to control them. Sasorina orders the the Desertrian to finish her off and Blossom continues to run until the fairies stop her and grab onto her skirt; which embarrasses everyone. Sasorina uses her hair to prevent Blossom from running any longer and the Desertrian takes a strong hold on her and starts squeezing her. Just as Cure Blossom is about to give up, a rose petal falls down, and the scenery turns dark and blue before this is followed by a storm of rose petals. Distracted the Desertrian to let go of Cure Blossom and she realizes a mysterious man is protecting her. Seeing his gentle face, she suddenly loses conciousness and the fairies thank him for saving her. Just as Sasorina orders the Desertrian to attack, he uses a heart-shaped item to distract them long enough for him to disappear with Cure Blossom and the fairies. Tsubomi wakes up by the sound of her grandmother calling her name and finds herself in her grandmother's Botanic Garden. Kaoruko claims that she found her there, and quickly Chypre and Coffret reveal themselves and embrace Kaoruko; who they call ''Cure Flower. Tsubomi is shocked that she knows them and Kaoruko reveals she was once a Pretty Cure. While she has been a botanical garden director for a long time she came across the Tree of Hearts and did a lot of research on it. She met Coupe and became a Cure through him, her partner. Chypre and Coffret are shocked to see Coupe there, and excitedly they voice their admiration for him while Tsubomi appears awkward. They suddenly comment on how Tsubomi is the weakest Cure in history and explain the situation to Kaoruko. In return, she explains to Tsubomi the concept of the Tree of Hearts and the Heart Flowers. Coffret then gives Tsubomi the crystal of Kurumi Erika, one of two remnants of her while her heart flower remains stolen. As Tsubomi observes it an explosion suddenly goes off in the distance. They run out to find the Desertrian and Sasorina. As Tsubomi struggles to remain strong, she listens as the Desertrian suddenly admits that Erika only wanted to make Tsubomi popular and feel better about herself, but that her older sister still treats her like a child. Seeing Erika's body in pain, Chypre sees that more of Erika's Heart Flower, the white cyclamen, are starting to turn red. Tsubomi is informed that white cyclamen means purity, the red cyclamens means jealousy, and that when all the flowers have turned red, the Heart Flower will wilt, making Erika sleep inside the crystal of eternity. Tsubomi tries to find her Heart Perfume, but is unable to while the Desertrian prepares to attack. They hide behind some bushes and Kaoruko suddenly hands it to her, saying it was beside her when she found her. Telling Erika to keep fighting, Tsubomi stands before the Desertrian and transforms into Cure Blossom, claiming that she will save Erika. She manages to fight it in the beginning, but again runs away when the Desertrian creates a giant hammer and gains the ability to teleport. Cure Blossom falls before some wild flowers, and is overcome with anger after the Desertrian destroys them, finding a new power within herself. She destroys the giant hammer and beats down the monster. Although surprised at her rise of power, Sasorina uses her tail hair to grab her, and prepares to stab her with her poison needle. But Blossom manages to pull herself to freedom, allowing her anger to keep her from running away while pulling Sasorina downward. Chypre and Coffret explain to her that in order to properly defeat the Desertrian and take back Erika's Heart Flower, she needs to summon her Blossom Tact. Without thought, Blossom summons it and unleashes Pink Forte Wave to purify the Desertrian and make it seperate back into the restored heart flower and doll. After connecting the two crystals Erika awakens and quickly finds Tsubomi. She apologizes for being so excited before, when suddenly Tsubomi tells her of her plans to join the Fashion Club- as long as Erika makes the doll she found pretty once more, knowing how much value it has for her. After thanking Tsubomi and her grandmother she leaves, and Chypre lets out a Heart Seed. Kaoruko explains that the Heart Seed is born from the Heart Flower when it is purified, and Coffret gives Tsubomi the Heart Pot, where she must collect all the Heart Flowers in order to restore the Tree of Hearts. Kaoruko warns Tsubomi that the Desert Apostles' attacks will keep getting stronger, but Chypre is assured that Tsubomi is all right. Coffret admits his doubt for Tsubomi, voicing how he would like to find someone to become a Pretty Cure so that he can have a partner too. On their way home, Kaoruko again warns Tsubomi about Pretty Cure's powers, and while Tsubomi understands she feels as though she has changed by becoming Cure Blossom. Her grandmother admits her worry for Tsubomi, but she assures her that she will be okay. She's ready to give it her best- but just as she says that she falls into a bush and everyone starts laughing. Major Events *Cure Blossom is rescued by a mystery man during her first battle against a Desertian created from Erika's Heart Flower. *Hanasaki Kaoruko, Tsubomi's grandmother, is revealed to have been a Pretty Cure in the past, partnered with a legendary fairy known as Coupe. *The first Heart Seed is collected into the Heart Pot. *Hanasaki Tsubomi joins the fashion club. Characters Cures *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika Mascots *Chypre *Coffret *Coupe Villains *Sasorina *Desertrian Secondary Characters *Hanasaki Kaoruko The Episode's Hanakotoba The cyclamen does not have a hanakotoba. Trivia *This is the first time a Cure needs a whole episode to be able to control her Pretty Cure powers. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure!